Life is a piece of hell
by Twiggywashere
Summary: Fuck i can't write summaries soo just enjoy this story!
1. Meet Twiggy

**hey guys it's me Twiggywashere just before this story of mine starts i'd like to say that anyone who would like to use my oc's are welcome to do it but plz give me credit for them. so enjoy the story, Twigsters! 3 Twiggywashere**

* * *

Twiggy's pov.

God another useless day at fucking school, it's enough I get beat up by my Dad and the fucking bullies just because i don't fit in! And even worse with me being a bloody pokemon hybrid. All of this mistreatment could and will bring me to the Brink of INsAnITy but i mustn't get down and just push on with fucking shitty life.

~timeskip~

As i walk through the gates to hell(school) and receiving alot of weird looks cause just being alone and one of a kind until my so called _friend_ Catfish shows up she's alright but i know she's one of the popular students and I'm just a worthless peice of shit and don't deserve to live that's what my Dad says since that day... oh well "HEY TWIGGY!' said a voice. oh fucking hell it's her shit need to hide need to hide. Fuck to late "hey..." i replied quietly but she's going on a ranting rage again in class... shit the teacher is looking this way.

Catfish's pov. (her real name is Katrina but Twiggy calls her Catfish)

What is with that person i'm trying to get to know her better but she keeps pushing me away and to top it off she's knew and is getting picked on by everyone by them pushing her around and treating her like shit. although she's the first hybrid at this school... she's being treated more bad then new normal students but if i become friends with her hopefully she will be left alone by all of the bullies.

* * *

**soo thats all 4 now twigster but stay tuned and i will be adding Snaivy and two more of ur own oc's if u reply in the comments and i will need them for the next chapter k?**

**~ Twiggywashere out! **


	2. Chapter 2- meeting Snaivy & Pikachu

Twiggy's pov

God the teacher is giving me the death stare because Catfish is talking to me! "Catfish be quiet please where both going to receive a lunch time detention!" "Oh, sorry didn't mean to be a loud talker!" she said. God just shut the fuck up dude some of us need to focus on schooling. Ok finally finished this topic in one go, ok now the teacher is going on about if you didn't finished the work it's for homework! Man this is really getting old with the teachers and with them repeating themselves it's really annoying but I should lighten up and maybe become friends with catfish…..

Snaivy's pov

Great I'm lost and no one is around to help! Fuck this shit I'm leaving but maybe I can wait for the bell oh and speaking of bells there it goes! Ok now I need to find the other hybrid like me and she'll maybe help me out!

Twiggy's pov

Ok the teacher wants me to go and look for this new student….. Great it's like trying to find a needle in a hay stack! Oh wait there is a Pikachu hybrid that looks lost! "Hi, are you the new student in 9L?" "Yeah, and I'm looking for another student who looks like a Snivy/pony like you but is male" "oh by the way my names Twiggy, what's you're?" "Pikachu!" ok Pikachu and me are both going to look for the other student who is in our class.

Pikachu's pov

Wow, made a new friend at this school already and she's a Pokémon hybrid like me! "Sooooo, how long have you been here?" "Two days" "what and you already know everything is?!" "Yep" Wow I'm impressed that she's remembered where everything is!

Twiggy's pov

Ok wait a minute there's the other hybrid I'm supposed to find is right there sitting on a blooming bench! "Hey!" "Hrmm?" "Hi, are you lost?" "Um, yeah I'm trying to find where 9L is at the moment can you please help me?" "Yeah I'm actually from that class so do you want to come with me?" "yeah sure but I still need to find my locker" he said ashamed of himself. "hey don't worry I'll show it to you and Pikachu have you found yours yet?" "No not yet I was looking for…." "Snaivy my names Snaivy" "oh ok Snaivy, I'm Pikachu and that's Twiggy."


	3. Chapter 3 - finding the lockers

Snaivy's pov

Then we were off I was trailing behind to get a better look at the way that we came from and I was not that far from the lockers and their both chatting like they've been friends for a while but I shouldn't intrude in their friendship…..

Catfish's pov

Where has Twiggy gone the teacher had a chat with her and now she's not here and I'm missing her telling me to shut up but it does feel weird with all of the other students talking and the teacher is talking like no one's missing it's just weird? "Miss" "what is it Katrina?" "Where did you send Twiggy?" "Oh that girl, I sent her to find the other new students and get on with your work!" great the teacher is still a douche and I need to find twiggy as soon as the bell goes! But I have at least 2 minutes FUCK!

Snaivy's pov

"Hello, Snaivy are you there?" "AHH FUCK WHAT?" "Heh you zoned out it was funny!" "Shut up or I'll cut you!" "You can't you have nothing sharp on you!" "Wanna bet?" "Guys just stop please were almost at class and I'm trying to get both of you there in one piece ok?" geez Twiggy's so worried about bringing us both to class in one piece why? Eh I really don't care about her or do I? Hrmm maybe.

Twiggy's pov

Ok now to get these two into class without the teacher realizing I'm back… "Come on you two lets go into class!" "OK!" "Whatever" wow they both agreed to do it yes! So yeah having to opposite personalities agree is awesome!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** ok that's all from me today! 3 u all!**

**~Twiggywashere **


End file.
